Rembulan dan Takdir Tuhan
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Summary/Mengeluh, mengeluh, mengeluh. Tidak pantas. Kau tahu, semua yang Tuhan takdirkan itu ada maknanya. Termasuk Aku, Dirimu.../SasoDei/Shounen-ai/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rembulan dan Takdir Tuhan © Rainny Lee (Rin)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**You Read, You Review!**

**Enjoy! (^_^)b**

**.**

**^SasoDei^**

* * *

Malam tampak semakin kelam. Rembulan sudah tinggi, menandakan tengah malam bertandang. Waktunya makluk yang menghuni dunia surya untuk terbuai lelap. Keheningan menyelimuti, kecuali suara-suara bianatang malam yang kian nyaring terdengar seiring terbuainya malam.

Deidara, Pemuda berambut _blonde_ panjang itu masih belum terlelap. Manik matanya masih terus menatap tanpa ada bosannya ke atas langit, ke kegelapan malam yang tidak ditemani cahaya bintang malam itu. Tangan kanannya melempar kayu bakar asal ke arah api unggun tepat di hadapannya. Melamun, entah memikirkan apa.

"Tidur," seorang Pemuda lainnya menyahut, Sasori bergumam ketika mengetahui teman se-_partner_nya itu tidak tidur juga.

"Tidak bisa, _un_," katanya pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari objeknya sedari tadi.

"Perjalanan kita masih jauh. Istirahat," perintah Sasori tegas, sementara Deidara mendecak kesal.

"Kenapa semua ini membuatku terpancing untuk mengeluh sih, huh?" Deidara menggerutu. "Kau jangan ikut-ikutan mengacaukan, Danna, _un_!"

"Apa maksudmu? Marah-marah tidak jelas. Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari pada seorang wanita," tekan Sasori, Deidara terdiam.

"Ya, maaf, _un_. Semua ini membuatku kesal," ucapnya.

"Kesal?" Saori bergumam, mulai ingin tahu.

"Ya, kesal, _un_. Semuanya," Deidara kembali menatap langit yang hanya dihiasi rembulan sabit. "Contohnya saja malam ini, dingin sekali."

Sasori terdiam.

"Aku sampai menggigil, _un_. Belum lagi tadi siang itu panas sekali, gerah sekali _un_!" Deidara meracau, mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. "Yah... itu hanya sebagian dari banyak hal merepotkan yang menimpaku, _un_."

"Tidak hanya kau yang mengalami itu bodoh," timpal Sasori. Kedua tangannya disilangkan dibelakang kepala, sambil dirinya bersandar pada pohon tua besar di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, _un_. Aku hanya tidak mengerti..." Deidara menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa Tuhan memberikan semua ini pada kita. Semua yang menyusahkan umat-Nya."

"Malam yang dingin, dan siang yang panas tidak terlalu merepotkan," timpal Sasori.

"Kau itu boneka. Tidak bisa merasakan panas dan dingin, _un_!" Deidara menutup matanya. "Kalau Kami-_sama_ menyayangi kita, kenapa malah memberikan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan, _un_? Masa laluku tidaklah terlalu menyenangkan, begitupun masa depanku yang entah mau di bawa ke mana nantinya. Penjahat seperti kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapat akhir yang bahagia."

"Itu sudah menjadi kodrat Tuhan, kau tidak pantas mengeluh," Sasori merubah posisi duduknya perlahan. "Yang harus kita lakukan, hanya terus menjalani saja, kehidupan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk kita."

"Menjalani? Maksudmu, kita hanya harus pasrah, _un_?" Deidara mendelik, ditatapnya kobaran api yang bak menjilati kayu bakar yang dilemparinya.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak. Tujuan-Nya dengan memberi kita cobaan, adalah agar kita bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Menciptakan insan yang kuat dalam menghadapi rintangan."

"Maksudnya seperti apa, _un_?" Deidara menoleh bingung pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Contoh kecilnya..." Sasori berpikir sejenak. "Ah, lihat saja tadi siang kau marah-marah karena cuaca panas. Tuhan sudah memberikan makna di balik cuaca yang begitu panas."

"Makna seperti apa, _un_?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin tujuannya untuk mengujimu agar tidak lagi marah-marah dan cerewet seperti seorang wanit—_ugh_!" ucapan Sasori terputus seketika setelah Pemuda _blonde_ itu membenturkan kepala kayu Sasori dengan pohon di belakangnya.

"Sembarangan, _un_!" Deidara cemberut.

"Haha—baiklah, contoh lainnya... mungkin sepertiku," Sasori memandangi langit yang semakin tinggi. "Hidupku tidaklah mudah. Banyak rintangan, dan itu membuatku menjadi orang yang kuat seperti sekarang."

"Huh, giliran contohmu saja bagus, _un_!" Deidara kembali menghela nafasnya. "Jadi kesimpulannya... Tuhan memberikan hikmah di setiap takdir-Nya, _un_?"

"Begitulah."

"Wah... Danna, sejak kapan kau begitu pintar berfolosofi, _un_?"

"Bukan aku yang pintar, kau saja yang bodoh," timpal Sasori telak. Deidara cemberut.

Sasori melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, kenapa Tuhan mentakdirkanku dengan wajah tampan begini?"

Deidara mendecak, "Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, _un_!" katanya, bermaksud menyindir, tapi rona merah di pipinya tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Baiklah, kenapa?"

Senyum Sasori mengembang, "Mungkin untuk menguji orang seperti dirimu agar menahan diri dari pesonaku," Sasori mengucapkannya dengan percaya diri penuh. Deidara langsung memukul kepala kayunya dengan lempung. Biar ia tahu Sasori tidak akan merasa kesakitan dengan itu.

"_Baka_ Danna, _un_!" Deidara melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hahaha," Sasori tertawa puas, menyenangkan sekali baginya menggoda partnernya satu ini.

"Menyebalkan," Deidara kembali menatap langit. Malas rasanya menatap wajah boneka kayu lapuk di sampingnya.

Sasori kembali terdiam setelah puas tertawa, dengan gerakan cepat segera merengkuh Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. "He-hei! _Baka_ Danna, lepaskan, _un_!" jerit Deidara.

"Tidur! Kenapa melamun menatap langit lagi sih?" keluh Sasori, sebari memeluk Pemuda _blonde_ itu, agar segera tidur. "Apa langit itu tampak sangat menarik? Bahkan lebih menarik dari pada aku, hm?"

Pemuda _blonde_ itu memalingkan mukanya. Menyebalkan sekali manusia kayu itu.

Deidara menyerah, terpaksa ia tertidur meskipun tidak terlalu mengantuk. Ya, tidur di pelukan Danna-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—Menurutmu takdir kita sebagai satu partner juga merupakan takdir Tuhan yang ada hikmahnya?"

'Pletak!'

"Tidur, _Baka_ Danna, _un_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pesan/Amanat Tersirat : "**_**Jadilah orang yang pandai berfilosofi seperti Sasori, dan jangan menjadi Pemuda cerewet seperti Deidara. Entar dikirain banci—**_

—_**Dan ingat! Setiap takdir Tuhan memiliki hikmah tersendiri yang harus kita petik!" #abaikan (-_-)a**_

* * *

**K**ompi **C**elotehan** A**uthor**~ (^_^)b**

Wokee~ sebenarnya gak banyak yang ingin Rin sampaikan *kayak pidato upacara-_-*

Bai de wei, saya lagi suka sama pair satu ini o(o)o Yappii,, SasoDei atau DannaDei, terserah lah~ *plakk* Makanya saya bikin FF ini.

Yaa... saya tahu banyak (banget) kesalahan yang muncul dalam Panpik ini. Termasuk... umm, apa si Sasori terlalu OOC? Semoga nggak... Mohon koreksinya dari pada readers sekalian.

Emm, sebenarnya Rin niat bikin drabble, tapi FF ini kepanjangan untuk disebut drabble yang notabene gak lebih dari 200 kata -_-

Tapi yaaa semoga memuaskan aja dehh~ ^_^

Sekian, kritik dan saran sangat diterima! ^^

_Mind to Review?_ *tebar bunga*


End file.
